


'Cos I Like You

by faithful_lie



Series: VIXX Secret Santa 2015 [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Comedy, Fluff, Gift, I'm so proud of this fic okay, M/M, Mute - Freeform, this one isn't christmas themed either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithful_lie/pseuds/faithful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N is used to all sorts drifting through the coffee shop he co-owns with a couple friends but the tall silent man with the almost unchanging expression is enough to faze him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Cos I Like You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Librarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librarian/gifts).



> This was actually written as a gift for the organisers of the aff VIXX Secret Santa 2015 and has become one of the works I am most proud of.  
> You can see it's gorgeous poster [here](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1052454/) (or you know, read it on aff instead lol);  
> I really hope you enjoy it as much as I adored writing it - even if editing it was the actual worst OTL...
> 
> Thanks ~

 

“I’m back!” N announces as he breezes into the coffee shop he co-owns. A couple of customers look up briefly before going back to whatever they were doing, and the new employee hired in his absence bows out of habit, unsure how to respond. The two staff members he hopes for a response from remain silent as they go about their business, one of them even leaving to the back room. N strides to the counter and circles round it. “I’m back.” Jaehwan shoots him a glare.

“Yes, Hakyeon hyung. Things were running a lot smoother without you.” He grins wickedly as a pout blooms on N’s face. Wonshik appears out of nowhere, giving N a surprise hug.

“We still missed you though. Your disasters, less so.” N huffs as he squirms out of Wonshik’s arms.

“I hate you guys.”

“We love you too.” N deposits his bag in the back room and picks up his apron, tying it neatly around his hips before going back out front.

It’s a slow morning apparently. There’s not many customers and not much to do so N does what he does best and surveys his surroundings with narrowed eyes, leaning nonchalantly against the counter.

That’s when he sees him.

A man with dark hair, broad shoulders and a refined profile that draws N in. The man’s focus is entirely on the tattered book held tight in elegant hands. His cup of coffee (N assumes it’s coffee – he looks the type) sits untouched alongside a deep blue spiral bound notebook. He’s dressed old fashioned, feet encased in loafers paired with cream slacks and a thin navy sweater over a patterned shirt. He looks intriguing actually, his face calm and serious, black hair falling across his face. N doesn’t realise he’s staring until Jaehwan comes up behind him.

“He’s a new customer. He came just after you left and now he comes here a lot. He doesn’t speak but I’m sure that wouldn’t bother you, right?” N nods absentmindedly before his brain catches up.

“Wait, what do you mean by that!?” Jaehwan is out of reach faster than N would ever have expected. When he turns back, the new customer is gone. Only his cup remains as a reminder of his presence. N is _not_ the least bit regretful that he never got to talk to him.

Not at all.

 

 

The next time N sees the dark haired man, he’s sitting at one of the tables allocated to N. Perfect! This is just the chance he needs to approach him. He pulls out his notepad, determined to take this guy’s order and introduce himself at the same time. He stops at the man’s table and smiles warmly when he looks up at him.

"Hi, welcome to our café! I’ve come to take your order.” He chirps, rattling off the automatic greeting he’s perfected. “My name is N, well its not not actually N - that's a nickname - my name is Hakyeon." He stumbles over the script as the other man’s dark eyes meet his. The man’s eyes flicker down and he carefully writes something in the notebook on the table in front of him before spinning it round to face N.

_/My friends call me Leo./_

"Can I call you Leo?" N asks enthusiastically.

_/I never gave you permission to do that./_

Is the firm reply.

"Then wha-?" The man is done writing before N has even finished his question.

_/Taekwoon/_

He pauses for a moment before writing two more words.

_/coffee/_

_/please/_

"Ah oh yes right sure!" N finds himself flustered but he has no idea why.

_/Also it's Léo./_

_/That's how you say it./_

N nods.

"Uh how do you take your coffee?" Leo rolls his eyes and points at Jaehwan who gives them a wave accompanied by a broad smile. “Right, I’ll ask him then.” N murmurs, bowing and then walking over to his coworker.

He decides to use ‘Leo’ instead of ‘Taekwoon’.

 

 

It’s a few weeks later that N finally gets the courage to ask Leo something that’s been on his mind for a while.

"Do you ever get frustrated with writing?"

_/Yes./_  

N looks down at the other man in silence. He isn’t really sure what else he expected as an answer, but now he can’t think of anything else to say. A heartbeat later, Leo is writing again.

_/I talk sometimes./_

N continues to stare at the dark haired man, sitting with his legs delicately crossed. N honestly had no idea that Leo could speak; the other had never imparted the reason that he was mute and N felt that it was inappropriate to ask. He hopes that the question he has asked isn’t too much as it is. Leo takes in the surprise written on N’s face and picks up his notebook again.

_/When I feel comfortable./_

N latches onto that, throwing his arms up and declaring that he’ll do his best to make the other feel at home. Leo starts, his eyes widening and a soft breath escaping his mouth. It’s the most expressive N has seen him and he looks on in shock as the tiniest smile flickers across Leo’s face. He feels warm inside as their gazes meet.

After a minute, Leo looks down to write his gratitude.

_/Thank you./_

N smiles brightly in return.

_/jerk/_

The insult has become a norm for N. His eyes widen as he realizes his mistake.

"Oh crap I forgot your coffee again didn't I?" He pulls a face as Leo’s gaze hardens and doesn’t quite manage to dodge the soft hit the black haired man directs his way. It’s become a routine.

 

 

N is just finishing serving someone at a table when he feels a tug on the edge of his apron. He turns around, server’s smile plastered onto his face, already spouting an automatic phrase.

"Yes, can I help y- Oh hi, Leo-ssi!" He smiles happily, eyes lighting up. "You want your usual coffee?" Leo smiles and nods. but as N turns to leave, Leo catches the edge of his apron once more to stop him. He turns back, wondering what else the other could want. "Oh, was there something else?"

Leo looks away once he’s sure the other man isn’t going anywhere. He lifts the leather satchel leaning against his chair into his lap and opens it. N notices for the first time, the number of rings Leo wears. He has at least one on every finger except his ring finger and is even wearing one on one thumb. N can’t remember if this is normal for him or not.

He hesitates then pulls out a slightly crushed yellow rose wrapped in clear plastic accompanied by a small card. He holds them out to N, gazing up with his usual blank expression, but N can feel the warmth pouring out of him.

N is rather taken aback but accepts the flower graciously with a low bow, hurrying away to fetch the orders for his tables and receiving a smack on the butt from Wonshik as he passes. It’s not until after he's served his customers that he finally gets a chance to read the note. He opens it slowly, unsure of what to expect, but knowing it’ll be in that familiar handwriting. The note is short and sweet.

_/Thank you for being so patient._

_I like coming here./_

Later, he googles the meaning of yellow roses. According to the internet they signify joy, friendship and new beginnings. He’s down with that.

 

 

“What year were you born in?” Leo frowns as the slim brunette slumps down in the chair next to him. Seeing the other’s confusion, N elaborates, leaning closer with a mischievous air. “I want to know when your birthday is so that I can know who the hyung is.” Understanding lights in Leo’s eyes and he nods.

_/1990/_

“Oooh!” N cries, making the other man flinch at the unexpectedly loud reaction. “Me too, me too! Okay then, let’s be friends!” The startled appearance of Leo’s face morphs into something akin to fear as he finds himself being hugged by the excited man. He has no idea how to react and just stays still, waiting for it to end. Eventually N releases him, standing swiftly. “I’ll go get you your drink now.” Leo huffs a soft sigh of relief.

 

 

"Do you like lions?" N asks sincerely. The black haired man sitting at the other end of the sofa blinks slowly. N can imagine him writing ‘what?’ even though the other makes no move. “Well, do you?" Eventually, Leo picks up his pen and scrawls something for N to read.

_/Are you serious/_

If writing can be sarcastic, Leo's handwriting certainly is.

"Yup, I even have a toy lion for you, look." N is gifted with a suspicious stare from the silent man in front of him. Uncaring, he reaches into the main pocket of his apron and produces a small plushie lion.

Leo gazes at the toy, dark eyes bright and filled with wonder as N shuffles closer until he’s sitting right next to Leo, still holding the lion out. The black haired man takes the lion from him gingerly, almost hesitantly, holding it reverently in his long fingers. N notes that he still has on a ridiculous number of rings but they suit him. N could imagine those hands playing piano.

Leo carefully sets the lion down to write in one of his many notebooks.

_/I’m gonna call it Taek Yeon/_

"Really?" N leans forward in interest and oh geez that sounds like a ship name or something. He can feel the happiness bubbling in his stomach.

_/No. It's called Hongbin./_

Of course it was too good to be true. His smile falters the tiniest bit.

"Rude." He jabs Leo in the shoulder, trying not to let the pang of sadness he feels creep onto his face. It would have been cute if the lion really was named Taek Yeon.

He doesn’t even notice that Leo’s notebook is currently balanced in his lap rather than Leo’s own until the man hits him across the thighs with it before laying it across N’s knees.

_/GET OUT OF MY LAP/_

N blanches because _what_?

"I’m not-" He starts arguing and then looks down at himself. He most definitely _is_ in the other man’s lap. Yikes! He doesn’t even remember when that happened. "Sorry." He says, embarrassment washing over him as he stands up far too fast, almost tripping over the coffee table in front of them. He swears he can see the hint of a smile tug at those perfect lips. "I'll get your coffee…" He mutters and slinks away shamefully, turning around to see Jaehwan and Wonshik killing themselves laughing behind the counter.

 

 

_/Are you here to harass me again?/_

"I don’t harass you." N ignores the pointed look he receives and turns his gaze to the other customer seated at the table. A man with messy hair and piercing eyes dressed in all black. Although his focus is on N, his hands are absentmindedly playing with the lion N gave to Leo on his last visit to the café. "I see you've bought Hongbin and...?" N turns to the new customer, hoping for a name.

"Hongbin" The guy answers with a wry smile. N’s stomach hurts a little at that. The lion was actually named after somebody after all and it had to be someone this beautiful. "I'm Taekwoon's best friend."

"N-nice to meet you." N doesn't know why he stutters when the guy's face lights up in an absolutely adorable smile, but he does. The man extends his hand and N takes it without thinking, wondering if this is really Leo’s best friend or if he’s something more.

"The pleasure's all mine, he talks about you a lot." The man’s voice is warm and friendly and – hold up! What did he just say? N looks sideways at Leo to see him blushing. Hard. And, oh man, N thinks he could die happy ♡.♡

Leo taps the table to get Hongbin's attention. As soon as the other looks it him, he makes a rather frantic gesture and leaves promptly afterwards.

"Where is he-?" N begins.

"Bathroom," Hongbin interrupts, "but seriously, he does talk about you a lot."

Leo finally emerges from the bathroom as N is walking back to the counter to fetch another order (or more likely delegate to Wonshik). He walks deliberately close to N, turning as they pass each other and giving the shorter man a cuff on the back of the head. N stumbles a little but continues on with a smirk plastered on his face. He didn’t know he could affect Leo like that.

 

 

"What's your favourite animal?" N meets Leo’s questioning gaze, unwavering. "I'm just curious."

_/don’t have/_

N’s mouth drops open and he gapes at the larger man.

"What! But there's so many cool and cute animals, I refuse to accept that as your answer."

_/Do as you wish./_

N directs an imploring gaze Leo’s way, making as if to kneel before him and Leo rolls his eyes in irritation.

_/I'll think about it./_

"Cool," N sings out, excitedly, "you want the same coffee?" Leo gives a nod of agreement.

 

 

"Nice hair!" N says enthusiastically to the guy accompanying Leo as he drapes himself over the latter’s shoulders. The dark haired man’s companion has dark purple hair, carefully smoothed down at the sides and gelled into an impressive quiff on top. The effect is striking.

"Thanks." The guy laughs as Leo pushes N off in a resigned fashion.

_/This is Sanghyuk, my other best friend./_

"Oh, cool!" N smiles, extending a hand for Sanghyuk to shake.

"Nice to meet you." The man responds. N's cheeks heat up in a deep blush when Sanghyuk wraps long fingers around his hand and pulls it to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the back.

"And you?" N panics slightly looking to Leo for guidance and his response comes out as a question rather than a statement. His hand is still captured in a vice like grip.

The black haired man shrugs then leans forward to write something just as N's hand is finally released.

_/He's a bit weird./_

"No shit." N mutters wiping his hand on his apron before taking Sanghyuk's order. He returns to the counter in a daze, slumping over it and immediately regretting it because now he has to clean the damn thing. Grabbing a cloth, he turns to Jaehwan who apparently has nothing better to do than laugh at N’s disastrous life. "You can take that table." N says.

“What? You don't want to serve lover boy?” Jaehwan smirks. “That table was mine anyways." He adds on, stealing N’s notepad to make up the orders.

"No, it's his friend." N replies as he gets to work cleaning all the work surfaces so he doesn’t have to go anywhere near Sanghyuk for a little while at least. Jaehwan gives him a curious look but continues making the drinks. “Wait what do you mean; ‘lover boy’!?” Jaehwan gives no reply.

He returns later looking a little scared, which is a first for him.

"I think I understand, table's yours." His voice is quiet. N sighs. When he looks up the purple haired Sanghyuk shoots him a wink.

"Wonshik, table 6 is yours!" N yells running out the back before anyone stops him.

 

 

N has come to realise that Leo is not expressionless as he had first thought – far from it. The way he expresses himself is just more subtle than most. N has seen a variety of different responses from him and he feels very special for it. Sometimes with Leo you just have to look a little bit closer. However, he can’t help but wonder what it would be like to hear the other speak.

All this is running through his head as he approaches said man with a readymade cup of coffee. Leo’s back is to him and he admires the broad shoulders and the way the man’s shirt pulls taut across them. Everything the man does is graceful, beautiful. N sets the cup and saucer down, the small sound causing the black haired man to look up. N feels like he’s being blinded as a rare smile takes over Leo’s face when he sets eyes on N. The black haired man bows his head slightly in greeting, casually sliding one arm over his notebook to conceal it from view. The move doesn’t go unnoticed under the gaze of N’s eagle eyes. He tilts his head, intrigued.

“What are you writing?” His voice comes out quieter than usual, filled with curiosity. Leo shakes his head and slips the notebook into his lap, quickly producing another and swiftly writing.

_/It‘s nothing./_

“You can’t react like that and tell me it’s nothing.” N says, sidling closer, eyeing Leo’s lap with a worrying expression. His eyes are drawn back to the table when the man before him raps on it hard.

_/You look like a creep right now./_

_/Stop glaring at my crotch!/_

N almost chokes as he reads the messy scrawls but he doesn’t move away. Instead he steps closer, looping one arm around Leo’s shoulder, the other sneakily reaching for the notebook. Leo’s arm slams down onto the notebook and N changes tactics. He walks round the back of Leo’s chair and perches precariously on the armrest, leaning on the other’s shoulder for support. The black haired man looks up at him with narrowed eyes. N pouts with all the cute he can muster.

“Can’t you show hyung?” He managed to get the exact date of Leo’s birthday a couple of days after Sanghuk’s visit and was pleased to note that he was older. Even if only by a couple months. “Pwease?” He wiggled closer and Leo gazed up at him unable to contain the smile taking over his face.

_/If you stop trying to be cute I’ll do anything. That’s terrifying./_

“I think not.” N said with a smirk, but feeling the warmth growing in his stomach at the bright smile, plain to see on the other’s face. “Okay, if you don’t want to show me that’s fine. Can you at least tell me what it is?”

_/Song lyrics. Maybe I’ll show them to you one day./_

N nods, happy to at least have an answer.

“You know Wonshik writes too.” Leo throws an interested glance at Wonshik serving another customer on the other side of the café. His smile stays in place.

 

 

_/I thought of my favourite animal./_

"Ooh what is it? Tell me, tell me!" N jumps with excitement, pleased for once that he forgot his customer’s coffee yet again.

_/Please stop bouncing./_

"Sorry,” N tries his best to calm down, “but tell me what it is!" He clasps his hands and leans forward to see what the other man writes.

_/cat/_

"Ooh cool, why?" Leo takes his time, writing slowly whilst N watches from close by, sneakily admiring the dark haired man. He loves the way Leo’s fringe falls into his eyes and the way his lips part a little as he concentrates. It seems that Leo has a lot to say on the subject of cats.

"You know what?" Leo glances up briefly then returns to ignoring him. "I'll just go get your coffee and you can show me after." The black haired man gives no response.

N turns on his heel to fetch the coffee, eyes constantly drawn back to the figure writing studiously. Leo finishes writing before N finishes making the coffee and sits back, satisfied, allowing his eyes to fall shut.

N returns to find a page-long paragraph about the solitary nature of cats; how they are only occasional attention seekers, that they ‘leave you alone and do their own thing'. Half way through however, the writing gets a little sidetracked. It starts rambling about how cute cats are, small and fluffy with big eyes, usually up for cuddles. It’s absolutely adorable and he didn’t know that Leo had it in him. The piece ends with a question for N.

_/So, what's your favourite animal?/_

"Uh,” N hesitates and Leo’s eyes snap open, “ _my_ favourite animal...?" Fire suddenly ignites in the other's dark eyes. He snatches the notebook back carelessly.

_/seriously?/_

"Uhm." N steps back at the sudden menace in the other’s expression.

_/You made me do all that and you have nothing to say?/_

He pulls out his money and closes it in N's hand, all the while refusing to look at the other man.

 

 

The next time Leo enters the café, he writes a terse note stating that he won’t talk to Hakyeon until he has a favourite animal. N has spent some time pondering the topic and finally come to a conclusion.

“I like rabbits.” He says confidently.

_/Okay. Why do you like rabbits?/_

N hesitates and his stomach drops as he sees Leo’s expression close down.

_/Get Wonshik./_

“But Leo- Taekwoon-” The dark haired man shakes his head and N scarpers. The glare on the other man’s face is no joke.

Wonshik is on break along with Jaehwan as the new temp is in today and doing a pretty good job. Well, she was trained by the fabulous N. N quickly tells her he’ll be back shortly before he goes into the back room in search of Wonshik. He pushes open the door, already calling for Wonshik and is appalled to find him making out with Jaehwan on one of the sofas. N has suspected that they were a couple for a while but this is definitely not how he expected to find out. He can’t help but gape as the door swings shut behind him. They are really into it. Wonshik is nestled snugly between Jaehwan’s legs as he hovers over him, pressing his elder into the sofa and kissing him softly. He presses one last peck to the other’s lips before looking up.

“Yes?”

“Uh, well, L-l-leo won’t let me serve h-him.” N finds himself stuttering from embarrassment at having interrupted them. “He requested you.” Wonshik pauses to wipe his mouth, then climbs off Jaehwan as carefully as he can.

“Sure thing hyung.” He replies amicably and walks out, grabbing his apron on the way and leaving N with a furious Jaehwan.

 

 

Leo glares when N approaches him, peace offering in hand, but he still accepts the coffee with the slightest bow of thanks.

"I have a reason now." N murmurs quietly and an expectant expression takes over the other’s face as he gestures for N to sit on the sofa next to him. N does, folding his hands in his lap. "I like rabbits because although they can be so skittish and nervous and easy to scare off at first, all they really want is to make friends. Once you gain their trust they are loyal and loving and seek your company. I also like that they are so quiet. And they have the most beautiful ears don’t you think?” He stops speaking, looking at his companion and hoping he’s said enough.

He sighs heavily in relief when Leo nods in satisfaction, his expression returning to neutral and then borders on happy as he sips the coffee; N has perfected his order.

 

 

N can't help but check out the tall blonde man who walks gracefully into the shop. He gazes at him dreamily before realising that he’s super familiar and oh help it's actually Leo looking ten times hotter than usual with newly dyed hair.

N subconsciously starts fanning himself but freezes when Leo looks over and turns it into the most awkward wave of his life. Leo bows in response and the goes to sit down, looking a little flustered, even walking into a chair on his way to an unoccupied table.

N wanders over feeling slightly dazed and sits down across from his now blonde friend. He laces his fingers together and rests his chin on them, never taking his eyes away from the man in front of him.

"You dyed your hair." He mumbles, eyes fixated on said hair. Up close it looks even better and, oh man, is that eyeliner? On the inside N is squealing. A lot.

_/so did you/_

"Huh?" N looks at the blonde in confusion for a minute before he remembers. "Oh yeah my fringe - red and green, perfect for Christmas!" He gives a little wink and Leo huffs in amusement. There's a little pause before N speaks again. "It looks good on you." Leo suddenly becomes more shy than usual if that's even possible, bending forward to hide his face and fanning himself. Once he’s pulled himself together, he writes a response.

_/Thanks/_

He smiles as he turns the pad to face N and N's heart warms at how precious this man is. The blonde hesitates and then he writes something more.

_/you look good too/_

And then;

_/you always look good/_

N barely manages to read the last bit upside down before Leo covers it and tears the page out quickly a light flush colouring his cheeks.

N is smiling to himself, off in dreamland when Leo taps the table.

_/coffee/_

N leaps up again. Seriously? He scolds himself internally for being too distracted by the hair (and the compliments) causing him to forget his friend’s coffee yet again.

 

 

N sees Leo and hurries over, pulling out a notebook from one of his apron’s many pockets. He sits down in Leo's lap and flips to a new page, focused entirely on his notebook.

"So, I need to know what you want for Christmas so that I can get you something you li-" N looks up, startled, as someone taps on the table only to see another blonde individual sitting across the table. He does a double take, glancing back at Leo with confusion written across his face.

The other person is laughing silently, mouth open in a soft smile, shaking a little.

Leo deftly steals N's notebook and pen from his hands and quickly writes;

_/He's Ren, my friend, he's mute too./_

And holds the notebook up so Ren can see it as well. N smiles once he’s read it. Ren is slim and delicate in appearance and his hair, a lighter shade of blonde than Leo’s, frames his face and reaches past his shoulders.

"Oh hi, nice to meet you, I'm Hakyeon, but you can call me N." Ren nods and N inwardly wonders how old he is. He’s incredibly pretty with his soft features and warm smile. N hopes they can become friends.

Ren pulls out his phone and types something before holding it out to N.

_//I like your hair//_

N grins, pleased by the compliment, his hand moving up to his hair absently.

"Thank you." He watches as Ren's eyes flicker to Leo and turns to face the man he’s currently using as a chair. He’s surprised when Leo mouths something he can’t catch at his companion. "Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" N gets up, flustered, but both blondes shake their heads. Ren types something as N settles back in Leo's lap to the latter’s annoyance.

_//Taek hyung never told me he had a boyfriend//_

Leo starts waving his hands frantically and N splutters and stands up once again.

"I-I'm not-" Ren winks at him and smiles knowingly. Just what is it with Leo's friends winking at him? "Uh, uhm, Ren can I take your order?" N asks as a way out of the situation. Ren huffs softly, reaching across the table to snatch Leo’s notebook before tearing out a page to write his order on and passing the paper to N.

_//Mocha with extra cream and cinnamon sprinkles!!!!! I can tell you guys like each other. You should ask him out - he'll never ask first ;)//_

N can feel himself blushing as he walks away, clutching Ren’s order to his chest.

When he returns they are gesturing at each other. It takes N a moment to realise that they actually communicating in sign language, their respective phones and notebooks lying discarded on the table between them. He feels a twinge of uneasiness as he interrupts to set their drinks down, both of them bowing and smiling in thanks, but he pushes it away.

It’s cool that Leo has friends like him.

 

 

N sees a familiar, tall blonde enter the café in his peripheral vision whilst he’s clearing tables. It’s been a little while since Leo has visited and he isn’t quite sure why but he finds himself smiling at the prospect of talking to him again. He finishes up quickly, stacking up the side plates, cups and saucers to carry back to the counter and skillfully balancing them on his arms. He loads them into the dishwasher, knowing that Jaehwan or Wonshik will take Leo’s order to him whilst N is busy doing other things.

When he’s finally finished, he makes a beeline for the blonde currently sitting and staring out of the shop’s front window. N crosses the café, weaving between the tables and greeting some of his other regular customers on the way. The blonde is still focused on something outside, oblivious to N’s presence behind him.

N wraps his arms around the blonde’s shoulders, leans forwards and looks into the face of Ren. He leaps back, shocked.

“Ren!?” He shrieks. “You’re not Leo?” Ren gives him an equally confused and surprised look as he shakes his head gently, eyes wide. “I-I’m sorry.” N says, bowing hastily. “Did you cut your hair? It- you look the same as Leo from behind.” The blonde finally gives a small smile and holds his hand out towards N. He looks at it blankly for a second before he realises that the other wants his notepad. He fishes it out of his pocket along with a pen and hands both over to Ren.

_//Yes I cut my hair – I wanted to know what it’d be like to have it short, I’m gonna dye it brown soon. You surprised me you know?//_

N nods as he sits down in the empty chair opposite Ren. His eyes narrow as he looks at the blue sweater Ren is wearing. It’s part of the reason he mistook the other for Leo; it looks just like one Leo owns. Ren tilts his head and then looks down at his chest once he realises where N’s eyes are fixated.

_//The sweater?//_

N nods in confirmation.

_//Ah yes. It’s Leo’s. I stole it from him.//_

“So I was right!” N grins. “What can I get you?” He looks on as Ren writes his order on the notepad. This time it’s a chai latte. N starts as a hand descends on his shoulder. A notebook lands on the table in front of him with a note written in handwriting he knows all too well.

_/Are you harassing my friends now too?/_

He can see Ren leaning over to read it too, sitting back with a smirk as the blush blooms on N’s face.

“T-taekwoon-ssi,” he stammers, eyes still fixed on the notebook, “it’s a misun-misunderstanding!” He shoots up and almost slips in his haste to get away. Despite everything, he still manages to have a relatively normal conversation with Leo when he brings over their drinks a while later.

 

 

This time when N clocks Leo entering the café, he checks twice to make sure it really is Leo before making up his mind to actually remember his coffee for once. He makes Leo’s order in record time, taking care not to burn himself and picks it up, ready to take it to Leo.

N is a good waiter. Really, he is – he co-owns the café for goodness’ sake – so when he trips over a coffee table it has nothing to do with his skills as a waiter. It has everything to do with Wonshik’s irritating habit of moving the furniture around every time N gets used to the layout. It feels like it happens in slow motion as he lurches forward, the saucer falling from his hand, his apron fluttering dramatically and the scalding hot coffee he just made splashing across the front of Leo’s pure white shirt. After that it feels like everything happens in double time. N crashes to the ground, the cup still clutched in his right hand, somehow managing not to land on any of the shards from the now shattered saucer.

Leo let out a small gasp of surprise, gazing down at his previously white shirt, eyes filled with discomfort and dismay.

"Aahhhh, no! It’s gonna burn!" N scrambles up from the floor, disregarding the cup in favour of trying to stop Leo from getting a nasty burn. Hissing, he tugs the wet material away from Leo's skin, not even registering Leo freezing as all his focus is on stopping the hot liquid from seeping through Leo’s thin shirt (which he totally hasn’t noticed is going see through, not at all).

N unbuttons the shirt to try and stop the coffee from burning. Leo, still frozen in place like an exceptionally beautiful statue just blinks at him even as N presses a hand to the skin of his chest to check the temperature.

It’s at this point, with his hand against the pale skin, that N finally realises what he's doing and looks up, panicked, to see Jaehwan and Wonshik returning from their break. They take one look and turn around and walk straight back the way they came. He looks back at Leo to find the other staring at him with wide eyes and a slight trace of fear.

Leo leaves promptly afterwards, most likely to get a new shirt and simultaneously get as far away from N as possible.

N spends most of the rest of the day flopped over the counter whining about how ruined he is whenever Wonshik or Jaehwan come within range.

He gets zero sympathy.

 

 

The next time Leo comes into the shop, N goes on break immediately and is more than a little dismayed to find that the other man is still there when he returns. He purposefully avoids one entire side of the shop although he can still feel Leo's eyes constantly on him everywhere he goes.

After a while, Jaehwan corners him behind the counter as he’s making up some orders.

"Leo's asking why you're not serving him, hyung. He knows he sat in your section and that you switched with me once you came back from break." N flushes; he can barely look at Leo right now let alone talk to him.

"How can I face him?" He asks, a rare vulnerable expression flickering across his face. Jaehwan’s expression softens a little and he smiles. N can’t tell if it’s sympathetic or mocking.

"Go on." Jaehwan murmurs and gives N a shove in Leo’s general direction. N’s hands clamp onto the work surface, desperation plain on his face.

"No!" He shrieks, catching the attention of pretty much everyone in the coffee shop.

 

 

The next time Leo comes to the shop, Jaehwan once again makes an attempt to persuade his useless hyung to communicate with Leo instead of avoiding him so pathetically. After about ten minutes of frustratingly circular conversation, Jaehwan shoots Wonshik a look, begging his boyfriend to do… something. Wonshik strides over with a determined look on his face. With no warning, he sweeps N up in a fireman’s lift and, for once, the elder is stunned into silence.

Wonshik sets N down in front of Leo and walks away as fast as he can without embarrassing himself. N doesn’t really notice his legs giving out. He just finds himself on the floor, kneeling awkwardly and staring up at Leo with puppy eyes.

Leo watches him impassively for a long moment before suddenly letting out a soft laugh. N is enthralled by the melodic nature of the sound. He’s never heard Leo properly laugh before; he’s just heard him snort or scoff or huff at him. Leo’s laugh is already a treasured and unique sound to him.

Leo shifts himself forward and gently pulls N up onto the sofa next to him, arms wrapped around the elder's waist. N clings onto him subconsciously - it's the first time Leo has voluntarily touched him outside of hitting him or trying to get his attention. This is not perfunctory, the nature of this touch is very different.

A hand drops on his knee and he looks up, shyly unwinding his arms from where they are slung around Leo’s neck as the other looks about for his notebook. The hand withdraws as the blonde starts to write and N would be lying if he said he didn’t miss the warmth.

_/You didn't have to avoid me./_

"I-I uh-" N stutters dumbly but Leo's still writing.

_/I wanted to thank you./_

_/You stopped me from getting burnt./_

_/Even if it was your fault from the beginning./_

N splutters, sliding back off the sofa onto his knees and folding himself into a formal bow at Leo’s feet.

"I'm so sorry Taekwoon." He says to the floor.

He hears Leo slip down onto the floor beside him, followed by Leo's hand barely gracing the back of his head. At the touch, N hesitantly starts to get up, sitting back on his heels to face the blonde man kneeling in front of him.

Leo gazes at him steadily for a moment, a warm smile growing on his face. He hesitates and then does something N would never expect.

He speaks.

"You're annoying, Hakyeon… But I put up with you... ‘Cos I like you…" His voice is soft and lilting and N has to strain a little to hear the precious words but all he can think is that those are the most beautiful words he has ever heard (even if he’s being insulted - he'd pay to be insulted by Leo).

Leo hits him on the shoulder before reaching up to drag his notebook from the sofa into his lap, smile still in place.

_/Stop zoning out, idiot./_

 


End file.
